Vobolo
Overview After being cast off from the Uy-Cbi, the Vobolo live on the planet of Walzur. These creatures shape shift into any kind of environment. Their skin can turn color and change appearance (ex. smooth to dry). They are also a very tribal culture. Tribes consist of regular Vobolo's that are lead by one tribe leader. The Vobolo's do not use technology at all. They live off the land as best they can. Alignment Before the Ejioz took over the planet, the Vobolos lived peacefully among the lush plains and great forests. They kept to themselves rather than communicating with others in the system. One day, a group of Vobolos travellers stumbled across a small village of Ejioz. The travellers went back to tell their tribe what they encountered. The head of each tribe, amongest other Vobolos, went to meet with these Ejioz. This was meant for a peaceful meeting. All went weary. Once the Vobolos made their prescence known, the Ejioz were fightened by their look. They mistook them for a dangerous species. They attacked them, killing a handful in the process. The Ejioz were concerned about their mistake. They made a peace offering that only benefitted the Ejioz. They believed that they were the rightful owners of the land, since they were more civilized and itelligent. The Vobolos were put onto a ship the Ejioz came down on with supplies to survive and were cast out of their planet. The Vobolos landed on the closest planet, a desert planet called Walzur. Religion Vobolos believe in two Gods; Volin and Valin. The people believe these two have been in constant war with each other since the creation of the universe. Volin, a Goddess, protects the Vobolos from harm. They pray to her for strength and protection. They also pray to her for fertility. Since the Walzur is so barren, it is vital for them to keep their people alive. Every day, there are cermonies praying to her for this fertility. Valin is the God who brings misfortune on to the people. When a great despair happens with the people, they believe it is because Valin has won a battle with Volin. For instance, when they were cast out by the Ejioz, it is because Valin wanted this kind of trouble to happen for them. There constant battle between each other determines what happnes to all the Vobolos. Technology There is no technology that the Vobolos use. They are very primitive. Villages, tools, equipment, and anything else that they need is made by hand. They live off the land. Many of their items is made of stone due to Walzur's barren wasteland. This also means they have no way of planetary travel. The ship that the Ejioz put them on is still operable, but because it was modified by the Ejioz to get the Vobolos to Walzur, they have no knowledge how to use the ship. Culture and Social The Vobolos are an unsuspecting species. From afar, they look primitive, but they are quite intelligent. The lack of technology makes them simpler than other races, but there minds are strong. One area they are very smart in is building their villages. The huts that they live in sturdy enough to face the unsuspecting storms on Walzur. They are also capable to take damage during attacks from the small creatures that occasionally attack their settlements. They are also tactical. When they go out into the deserts to hunt creatures, they blend in with the environment. They are hardly ever seen. They strike only when they know they can get their target. Their enemies never see them coming. Tribes are distinct from each other. Each one is different. One tribe could be great at hunting and bad at communication, but another is open to others and weak. It all depends on how each tribe passes down traits to each generation. The tribes are also very proud of their heritage. They are afraid of the outside world. Ever since the incident with the Ejioz, they view other races as hostile. When, and if, people land on Walzur, they hide themselves until all have left. They only show themselves if they are threatened.